Delightful
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: She makes him question himself when he can see the burning of his own eyes reflecting in hers, but also the shy flame in her owns. When they're the fire and the flame, one mixed with the other.


**Author's note: Albert Wesker is one of my favorite characters - maybe even my favorite RE character. He's flawless, like, flawlessness knock on his door two thousand times and he answered each one. I did my best to write him like he is, but if there's some OOCness, I'm really sorry.**

**Also, my main language is not english, so I'm really sorry about that too.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Albert Wesker could be mine, but sadly he's not, just like Resident Evil and its characters. They belong to their owners and creators :)**

He couldn't allow himself to be weak. Weak people are pitiful; they're not worthy of his attention because it's disgusting. At first, he was scared (he admits it) and in denial about what he could be feeling about Kaya. Genuine, sweet and gentle Kaya. Brutal, relentless little Kaya. The one who sometimes seemed to have multiple personalities, but she actually was just different. The one who shot to kill; she was one of the last UBCS operatives. The one he enjoyed to see fight and the one with the black, wavy hair that fell on her back in a braid.

Not that he actually cared about the way her hair looked. She was there to find survivors and kill the undead. Keep him – the Chairman – and the others alive so they would keep making discoveries and an effective cure for the T-Virus. The only contact they should've had was the cold, unquestionable one he had with the other UBCS operatives.

But still, their relationship – which, by the way, isn't a _relationship _because _'relationship'_ is a very foolish way to describe what they have – is more than what should be. Such emotions like lust and desire – or _maybe_ even something more than it – are the worst weaknesses to ever exist. They are what make him human, despite all his effort to change and develop the human being.

He's _not_ jealous. Not even when he sees the other UBCS agents looking at her voluptuous body or even her delicious lips – lips that belongs to him. Not even when some agents, doing their silly games – even after the outbreak! -, place her as 'the hottest girl alive' and laugh as the joke was actually laughable. He pities the ones who can't be serious or handle what is happening like they should. The only ones worthy of trust are Agents Carlos Olivera, Nicholai Zinoviev, Jill Valentine and, of course, Kaya Ainsworth.

Chairman Albert Wesker has thought about making his claim on her public, but that would make him look weak, and weak is something he can't dispose to be. They would try to use her against him, and that would make Umbrella's – his – experiences slow down its progress. But he leaves her with the knowledge that she will never belong to anyone but him, and he's pleased with the fact she won't put a fight.

_Two personalities: the predatory tiger and the solicitous, small cat._

Still, she makes him question himself. When his hands are tangled in her hair and lost in her body, his lips confusing her; when he's everywhere and nowhere. When he can see the burning of his own eyes reflecting in hers, but also the shy flame in her owns. When they're the fire and the flame, one mixed with the other; the moments between them make him question if he would ever put Umbrella's progress and future achievements aside for her. Then he smirks against her shoulder and she thinks it's because of her; the answer is pretty clear.

_No._

But out of many things he was sure of, the only related to her is the one he knows as a matter of fact: the moment he takes over the world, she will be by his side, doing whatever he tells her to and supporting him wherever and whenever. And he knows that those moments will be quite interesting to him – not only _interesting_, but delightful. Kaya Ainsworth would be an even better investment than Umbrella could ever be.

**A/N: Not one of my best endings, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it, and if yes, leave a review (even if you didn't like it, review and let me know what should I do to write better!)**

**londoneyedgirl**


End file.
